Restart
by ReleaseThroughWriting
Summary: This is a Juliet Immortal fanfiction. Juliet and Ben are finally able to get married, but when Juliet gets called away to Mantua, Juliet makes the biggest mistake of her life and ends up being sent to back to the car crash in Solvang in 2011, before she met Ben.
1. Chapter 1

I looked at him and etched his face into my brain. Damn, he was sexy in his suit. "Benvolio Montague..." That name. The name so sweet. The name that my father swore would never be said in our church, but endless nights of yelling and screamig an threats, it was followed by an "I do," spoken from those beautiful lips. My father scowled. Compared to Lord Capulet, I guess Melanie wasnt that bad of a parent. Boy am I glad that's over. I snapped back to reality when The Friar said my name. "Juliet Capulet. Do you take Benvolio Montague as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." I whispered the word like the sacred things that they are. I remember the day I jumped on his lap in his brother's truck. Romeo chasing us like a mad man. No! No! Don't think about him on the greastest day of my life! "You may now kiss the bride." Ben put one hand and on my back and the other caressed my face and he kissed me passionately. "I love you," he whispered into my neck. " Then he pulled his head away from my neck.

I looked into his deep brown eyes "I love you, too."

This is the worsed day of my life.

The day after our wedding i'm called away to Mantua to pick up something for my father. Ben will have to be here all alone. Lets hope this trip is short so we can finally be together.

As I was walking through Mantua, I ran into Marcus Vale, a family friend. We talked for about, and I asked him how his wife was because our family messenger has told us she was with child.

"She is not doing well. She is very ill." he said with a sad face.

I touched his shoulder. "I'm sorry to hear. We said our goodbyes and he walked off. I saw alot of other people that day, but my mind was eleswhere. My mind was in Solvang, California, 2011. Why? I wasn't sure, but I couldnt stop thinking about that day Ben and I were in the wine shed. That day, I I never thought we could be together. But know we are, and I'm the happiest girl in the world.

But then I saw something that made my heart stop. Or someone. I knew I should have run in the opposite direction, but I couldn't move. I just stood there like an idiot, staring at it. Then our eyes locked. They were still beautiful, but there was something in them that I hadn't seen in a looooonngg time. They were... normal looking. Not... evil. He stood up, eyes still on mine. I should have ran, but I was too curious. He began to walk towards me. I was till unsure if...

"Juliet!" he called out. Yes. It WAS him.

Romeo.


	2. Chapter 2

"Juliet!"he called again. He began to run. With every powerful stride, I told myself to get out of there. Immediatly. But I knew it was usless to run. He could out-run me in any lifetime. So I stood there, motionless, and stared at him. God, he was gorgeous... No! I told myself. You can not be thinking these things, Ariel! You... I stopped my thoughts. Ariel? Did I just call myself Ariel? Okay. Something was definetly wrong. Or maybe my mind was just playing tricks on me. Thats it. Seeing Romeo has triggered the bad memories of Solvang.

I was pulled from my thought by a breathless Romeo. "Juliet!" he half sobbed. "I never thought I'd see you again!" He reached to grab my hand, but I pulled away.

"Dont touch me!" I yelled a little to loudly, making villagers turn their heads.

"I can't believe your not dead!" he said with a huge smile on his face. There were tears of joy in his eyes. Dead? Does he mean the tomb? It hit me that I was the only person sent back to Vernona. The Romeo standing before me was just a copy. The real Romeo is nowhere to be found. This Romeo has no memory of what happened all those 700 years. "Is it really you?" he asked with hopeful eyes.

"Yes. It is I. Juliet." I though of his wife and child. "How is Rosaline?"

His smile and hope faded. "Rosaline and our sweet child died from the dreadful plague."

I felt really bad for him. I really did. So grabbed his dirty hand. "Lets get you so clean clothes," I said to him, but before we took another step, we were in nothingness. There was nothing around us. I couldnt feel my body, either. Then nurse's face apeared and I knew exactly where we were.

We were in the Mist.


	3. Chapter 3

I started to panic. "HELP ME! SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" I screamed, but realized that no one could hear me.

Nurse then spoke. "Hush my child."

"I am NOT your child!" I spat back. I heard coughing beside me. I looked and saw Romeo, full bodied. "Wait," I said. "How is he here with a body if he is human?"

"Magic. We can do anything, dear."

I became angery. "Why am I here?

"Your here because, by touching Romeo, you caused a tear in the the syste. that we run on. I am going to have to reverse everything back to when you entered Ariel's body."

"What the fuck is gong on!?" we heard to out left. Romeo was panicing. God, he was such a baby sometimes.

Nurse looked at me."I'm going to have to send you back now."

"Wait!" I yelled."What about him?"

"Romeo? He will stay in the mist."

"But..."

She snapped her fingers and she was gone.

I started to enter Ariel's body. And it hurt like hell. Then the pain was over and I was in that God awful car wreck again. I heard Dylan moan and sit up. I made myslef ready for what was going to come.

"Juliet..." he sighed. Wait. What? I was so confused. He moaned again. "I k ow its you. The magic brought me back to somehow. But it was supposed to clear my memory. I was supposed to be how I was when we first came here. But i'm not. I remember everything. I know how this turns out. My maker is here. I need to protect you and pretend to be evil att the same time. I know you can take care of yourself, but thee only way ti beat him is to play his game."

Something inside of me shifted from panic to fear. If we were back in the car then... oh no!

I never met Ben.


End file.
